


Farscape AU

by Ardenwood



Category: Farscape, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Astronaut, Farscape - Freeform, It's kinda like a tv show, M/M, Outer Space, POV Third Person, Spaceships, commander - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Harry Styles, an astronaut. A radiation wave hit and I got shot through a wormhole. Now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe on a ship, a living ship, full of strange alien life forms. Help me. Listen, please. Is there anybody out there who can hear me? I'm just looking for a way home.</p><p>(If you've never watched Farscape, do, it's a great show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farscape AU

**Author's Note:**

> There was a week which I just sat down and watched the entire Farscape series and it made me want to write this desperately. I just couldn't not think of Louis as this cute little alien boy. Sigh.
> 
> I don't know why it's not showing the chapter name but this is the prologue and it called Pilot: Commander Harry Styles

"This is commander Styles of Farscape-1, do you read me?"

There was crackling for a second and then a familiar voice came over the line "Loud and clear, Commander"

"All systems seems to be functioning as they should, awaiting to be cleared for launch"

After a few minutes of reviews and double checks the call came through "All clear for launch, Farscape"

He went straight to work, setting his coordinates and flipping the appropriate switches, it always made him feel like a secret agent or something, like he was on some big mission to save the world.

"Oh, and Harry" he heard through the com at last second.

"Yeah, mate?"

A pause, "Be careful"

He couldn't help but to smile at the sincerity in his friends voice "I will Ed, promise."

The next thing that came from the speakers was a countdown and Harry buckled in, and made any last minute checks. Everything was good to go. His module was in perfect condition and he was starting to feel that rush he always got from shooting off into the atmosphere.

 _5...4...3...2..._ , Harry braced himself, _1_

He grabbed on tight to his controls as he heard the roar of the rockets kick in, and felt the vibrations shake the entire ship. Slowly at first, but then quickly gaining power and building speed. Now Harry was soaring through the air towards the sky and all he could see in front of him was blue. A blue expanse that you can't ever imagine ending. And then it does, it gradually turns to a dark endless abyss, and looking out at the view of the planet from above is something Harry thinks he won't ever get used to. It'll never cease to awe him.

"How ya doin', Farscape?"

He took in the space around him, and took a deep breath "I'm doin' great" a laugh was heard through the communicator "Never gets old does it, Styles?" Harry smiled "No, it does not"

Once Harry properly felt that he had admired the view he got to work. Switching on radar and scanning devices. "This is Farscape 1, ready to run first test of the atmosphere"

"Ok Farscape 1, you are all go for testing"

It wouldn't take long, Harry knew what he was doing. He had designed and built this module himself and he had complete faith in her. Everything seemed to be fine, and he could mark this trip down as a routine expedition. He ran about a dozen more scans and steered his ship farther out, half for scientific purposes and half because he always loved to test how far he could go, how much he could see. He was somewhere only a handful of people in the entire world had ever been, or would ever go, and that was why Harry loved his job.

He didn't notice it at first, it felt just like a minor tremor, which is to be expected while thousands of feet above the planet. But then it got stronger, and soon Harry's whole ship was shaking from the force, and this wasn't normal. Harry's first instinct would be to panic, as is anyone's, but he knew he needed to remain calm and think properly. He saw a ripple in front of him, as if space was moving.

"Uh, command, I've got something here" his voice sounded shaky even to his own ears.

"What do you see Farscape?"

The space in front of Harry began to swirl and open up. Harry's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly, maybe the anomaly was his imagination, maybe he had spent too much time in the simulator and now his mind was playing tricks. Oh, but it felt real, and right before Harry's eyes the swirling became a cavernous hole. Nothing to see but black ripples.

"Farscape, do you copy?" The hole began to move and turn and Harry was frozen, shocked. "Farscape, are you there? God damn it, Harry, answer me!" Harry could hear Ed's voice through the coms but he couldn't collect himself enough to answer. What he was seeing couldn't be real.

Harry was snapped out of his trance when he felt his module being pulled towards the void. It was sucking him in. He scrambled to fight back, pull back on his wheel to try and turn around, put as much power as he had into pulling away from the force of it. "Command, I've been grabbed! I'm being pulled into some kind of black hole!" Warning alarms were now going off and lights blinking warning him about pressure limits and fuel tanks. He wasn't paying attention to anything coming through the communicators, he was giving it everything he had and it just wasn't going to be enough. He was getting closer and closer and he couldn't do anything about it. People at command were still yelling and scrambling around but Harry couldn't think about that. He didn't know what was about to happen to him, he most likely was going to die.

"Harry! Harry, say something!"

He took a deep breath, there was no way out now "I'm here, Ed" he spoke softly, staring at the picture he kept in the tiny frame in his ship, the one of his mother and sister, so he'd always have them.

"What's happening mate? We're losing you"

He had only seconds till he knew he'd be fully engulfed in the black hole "Ed, tell my family...tell them-" but he didn't finish his statement before the line started to crackle on the other end and he knew it was too late, he'd lost communication. A tear fell down his cheek and he watched and waited as he was taken by the void. He waited, but nothing happened, he did not obliterate into nothing or get sucked out of his spaceship. In fact he was completely aware of all that was happening. The inside of the black hole looked like a tunnel, with smooth sides and it almost made him feel in a peaceful state. That state only lasted a few seconds though because he was not prepared for the sight that met him when he reached the other side.

He was shot back into space and there was debris flying everywhere and explosions happening one after the other. When he looked closer he could see tons of little mods flying around and firing weapons at something. He didn't see it until he looked up though, the thing. It appeared to be the largest ship Harry had ever seen. A huge, gigantic, gold ship, and it was firing back. He didn't have time to even process the possibility of what was happening before a hatch was opening up above him and he was yet again being sucked into an unfamiliar place. His module raised and entered the ship, when he stopped he wasted no time in opening his hatch, more ready than anything to get out of his own ship.

He was confused, he didn't know where he was. The thing he was inside of couldn't even be real. He walked to what appeared to be the door and looked for a handle, he didn't find one but the door began to slide open on it's own and he wasn't about to have the capacity to process how cool that was. Harry walked the long, golden halls, and didn't even know where he was going.

He heard movement and shouting nearby and he decided to follow that. He came upon a large room with a huge window, and he could see space, and all the smaller ships firing. Then he noticed the man, but it wasn't quite a man, he knew that. He was lean and tan and had jet black hair that was shaved at the sides, and he was wearing long, flowing, pale blue robes. Harry listened to him shouting but had no idea what he was saying, or even what language he could possibly be speaking.

"Um, excuse me?"

The man turned on him abruptly and set a pair of piercing golden eyes on him, that's the last thing he saw before he was knocked out cold.


End file.
